


Hyung! Please!

by Cyberrr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angry Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Cock Slut, Crying, Dumbification, Hyunjin has a crying kink lol, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Verbal Humiliation, cock stepping, dumb whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrr/pseuds/Cyberrr
Summary: a bad excuse to write Jeongin crying like a little bitch, begging to cum.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	Hyung! Please!

" Hyunjin please- ha, ha Hyunjin... '

  
  
  


“ Fuuuuck, d-don’t ignore me please! “

  
  
  


" Hm, what is it innie? " 

  
  


The small boy whined in response to the older, squirming under the suede leather boot that pressed hard and constant, on the tent in his grey boxers. 

" No more please, please, pleeeease! you said you'd be done an hour ago, Hyunjin hyung! " a loud and sharp whine escaped the shaking boy. Jeongin bucked up against the boot, despite how it grounded into his cock, bellowing lowly. 

" Innie hurts. Hurts so much hyung, I can’t do it! " 

Hyunjin tapped a heavily ringed finger on the caps of his keyboard, seemingly taking the boy's cries into consideration. The plea had sounded desperate. Even emotional to the point where if he had really cared, he would have considered giving the poor boy rest for the time being. 

_‘If’ was a very vulnerable factor._

“ Can’t do what baby? I can't hear you if you slur your words like that. “ Hyunjin responded coldly, admiring the glint of the silver bands that adorned his left hand.

“ H-Hyung! Feel good please! “ Jeongin tried again, a particular drop of translucent pre-cum dribbling down the side of his restrained cock. 

Hyunjin smirked, shaking his head and laughing off the stuttering mess that had broken out into higher whines. " Now why should my favorite little puppy feel good? Does innie want to explain that to me? "

He was met with a choked sob. If he had intentionally dug the heel of his Prada a bit harder, Hyunjin made sure to play it off innocently. Hyunjin let his gaze zone out onto the long list of excel recordings displayed on his two monitors. The budget information for SKZ corporation had become exceedingly tight as of lately, possibly correlating to the rapid amount of knots that had begun to form in his lower back. 

When Hyunjin had first entered his office, 9’oclock on the dot, he was met with the shy intern, stacking documents on top of documents at the corner of his desk; work waiting for him to slave to. Any other day, he would have let it pass, but he was dedicated to the idea of returning home early. Work had been intensive, and after weeks of hopping foreign cities, normal work was something to dread. 

To see the massive pile of work awaiting him, with a pushover and incompetent worker at the hands of, had snapped something within him. a fit of unneeded anger taking hold of him. He had begun to pick a fight with Jeongin the moment he had arrived, claiming he had done it on purpose. Hyunjin knew all too well that it had nothing to do with him, but the way Jeongin flinched, practically begging for a moment to escape, had spurred him on. Leading to the situation they were in now, Jeongin kneeling beside his desk, hands tied behind his back with his own belt, made so prettily for Hyunjin to play with.

  
  


" H-Hyunjin cum! cum pl-pl- AH " Jeongin yelped through his quivering bottom lip, desperate pleas interrupted as the toe of Hyunjin’s boot trailed up the outline of his cock, digging into the head once he reached the top.

  
  


" I don't think that was an answer innie. You're gonna have to try a bit harder than that pup. " Hyunjin smirked, resuming his work. 

  
  


From the corner of his eyes, he could see the black-haired boy rub his tears into the shoulder-sleeve of his work shirt, still neat and pressed compared to the mess that was Jeongins face. The poor boy had begun to drool earlier when he had first put him into position, grinding desperately against the couch in his office with his hands behind his back. Pretty thin wrists begging to be marked red with rough leather. Hyunjin had silently cooed at the interaction, yanking on the ends of the belt, his foot pushing down on the small of the boys back for whatever leverage he could scrounge. He made sure the cuff was tight. Tight enough to burn and force Jeongin to think twice of his actions. 

  
  


" I-If you won't touch me-hah, at least let “ Jeongin panted, “ --let me touch myself Hyung! Ple-please! " 

Hyunjin raised an offended eyebrow, his busy fingers coming to a halt. The older turned his head to look down at the boy, unbelieving that he had the bravery to retaliate against his punishment.

  
  


" Now, do you think you deserve something like that Jeongin? " Hyunjin mocked, narrowing his gaze at the intern who had begun to shrink. 

  
  


Jeongin opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it, a bloom of red decorating his cheeks as he shook his head in a solemn ‘no’. Hyunjin hummed approvingly, leaning over to thread his fingers through Jeongin’s damp locks. 

Hyunjin smiled pitifully at how discouraged he had seemed, his boot still pressed harshly against his aching cock, and the intern's head hanging lowly in embarrassment.

It was terribly cute how Jeongin had tried and tried, each time being shot down with a judging eye roll by him. He had been a bit mean to him, but who could blame him? the tears that trekked down his baby cheeks growled at Hyunjin to hurt him more. To push him a little more. to make him desperate a little more. 

Hyunjin tightened the hand that was in the other's hair, yanking his head up for him to see. And with that, he was rewarded with an even clearer image of Jeongins tortured expression. Big eyes, glistening with unkempt tears, his button nose red from the quiet sniffling, bruised lips pursed together, possibly bitten whilst he struggled in the restraints. 

" Poor puppy, does my little dumb intern hurt? Does it truly hurt that badly? "Hyunjin asked, tugging the black locks just to see if the tears would finally fall. 

They did, to Hyunjin’s joy. 

Jeongin no dded his head as best he could, tiny pants escaping pretty lips as his hips rutted against Hyunjin's shoe. The older clicked his tongue, waving a finger in the air. 

He hadn't meant to make it seem like he was denying Jeongin any more stimulation, but the terror that struck through the others' eyes made it completely worth it. Jeongin was so very afraid of messing up with his hyung. Rightfully so, for if Hyunjin had been angered anymore, Jeongin would be walking away with a ruined orgasm. 

" Hyung likes it when yo u use your words puppy. Can you do that for Hyung? Tell me how bad you want to cum. Tell me how badly your small weak little cock wants to burst. "

Jeongin groaned, his arms constricting from behind his back. It seemed he was trying to reach out for the other, only then reminded about how little power he held in his position. 

So weak, Hyunjin thought, the delighted grin only deepening. 

" W-Wanna! Wanna cum! pl-please hyung! I wait! You...You said if Jeongin waits and be " Jeongin hiccupped mid-sentence, the tears coming down in heavier waves as he begged for Hyunjin to have mercy on him. Hyunjin's grip on the boy's hair loosened, now enamored with how adorable the other looked so vulnerable and tired. " Be-- good he would feel good! You promised Hy-Hyuuunnng " Jeongin managed to finish. 

to Hyunjins surprise, the tied boy had begun to crawl towards him on his knees, propping his head against Hyunjin's thigh. Hyunjin tilted his head to the side, feigning that he was in deep thought, only to tease the inpatient Jeongin a bit more. The boy had resulted in crying into his hyungs dress pants, destroyed and desperate to the point he would accept anything from the other. 

" That's my slutty little puppy. My little intern must be in heat. That's why you are crying so much, aren't you? '' Hyunjin had whispered, malice dripping off the tip of his tongue, caressing Jeongins cheek as he sobbed even harder into his lap. 

Jeongin had nodded against the fabric, cheek reddening from the texture. His cock had chosen just then to twitch uncomfortably, the pool of precum at the tip of his boxers spreading as he worshipped the naughty words Hyunjin had accused. 

His mind was blurry and fuzzy, too warm to think about anything besides the solution to his pain.

" y-yes " hiccup " Hyung--ah- mm good puppy... please! " 

Hyunjin snapped his fingers in delight. He had done enough punishment for the day, it was time to finally give his puppy a treat. 

Hyunjin groped his dick, poking Jeongins cheek with his free finger. By now he had fully moved away from his work, his desk chair turned to the side so that the other would have an easier time cock warming him. Or that was what Hyunjin had in mind. 

" Wanna be good for me Jeonginnie? " Hyunjin smirked, flipping the clasp of his pants off with his ring finger and zipping it down. He reached under the ban of his boxers, letting his cock poke out just enough for Jeongin to grab a glance. 

Apparently, this was enough to garner the touch starved intern’s attention, familiar wide eyes glancing up at him for a moment before focusing completely on the member in front of him. 

Hyunjin hummed, tapping the head of Jeongin's own cock as a gentle sign of approval. 

He might have been imagining the string of droll that had rolled down his bottom lip. 

  
  


Jeongin dived forward, practically tripping over his buckled knees. For the moment, he seemed like a first born sheep, struggling to reach but oh so enthusiastic too. His lips kissed Hyunjins pink head hesitantly, testing the feeling before he poked out a shy tongue, lapping at the slit. Beads of precum melted on the youngers tongue and Jeongin took that as an initiative to inhale the rest.

Hyunjin hummed lowly. His foot had taken to kicking the inside of Jeongins thighs apart, forcing him to spread them open before he placed his shoe flat on the ground, right underneath Jeongins cock. 

" Don't be shy baby, pull out the rest. If you make me feel good, I'll let you hump my shoe like the dumb horny dog you are. " 

Jeongin gurgled a reply, pursing his lips around the under ridge of Hyunjin's head and slowly revealing the rest of his Hyung's hidden length. The moment it was exposed, Jeongin had begun licking the shaft, the tip of his tongue following a particular vein upwards. Hyunjin stuttered a moan, his hands flying to Jeongins hair. He delves his fingers back into the locks, now maneuvering the other so that he could lift his hips and slide the rest of himself between Jeongins jaws. The boy beneath babbled wordlessly and choked but Hyunjin continued to push. Down down down until he felt something press atop his shoe. 

Jeongin ground down on the boot with stuttered jerks, satisfied with letting Hyunjin's heavy cock rest in his throat. 

" Innie, innie, innie, you are so cute sometimes. " Hyunjin purred. He caught the slow movement of eyes fluttering closed, Jeongin humming around the shaft of his cock. The office worker guesses that the younger was a bit preoccupied with rubbing his tiny dick all over him, which he didn't mind so to speak. 

Hyunjin took that moment to begin shallowly pistoning, in and out, of Jeongins constricting throat. his chest began to tighten as the pace had fastened, the tip of his cock being squeezed by Jeongins weak gags. 

" Ah, Ah! Fuck--Fuck Jeongin, fuck baby like that, good baby " 

Jeongin whined around the intruding shaft, moving his tongue around Hyunjins cock, eager to drag the cum out of his Hyung and to fill his tummy full. 

It took Hyunjin a minute to recuperate from the immense wave of pleasure he felt, his mind scrambling to regain control once more.

" M-My puppy would do anything I'd want them to right? Ah fuck... " Hyunjin growled, dragging Jeongin's head off his leaking dick. The intern nodded his head enthusiastically, tongue hanging out and open as he looked up at Hyunjin with such willing eyes. 

" Good. “ Hyunjin sighed. His cock strained to be back inside Jeongin’s whorish mouth, but he of all people knew that patience led to better outcomes. “ Cum for me. " Hyunjin declared, looking down at Jeongin with tempting eyes.

" I-I can?! Can I really hyung?! "

Hyunjin chuckled, " C'mon, you make it sound like I was torturing you. " Hyunjin grabbed the tip of Jeongin's chin, forcing him to keep their heated gaze.

" But you enjoyed it like the little slut you are, didn't you? Like when I'm pissed off? When I hurt you and treat you like some stupid slut that I could fuck anywhere. You like that weird shit. " 

Jeongin blinked blearily, his vision becoming foggy as his hips continued to grind down. 

" Y-haah- Hyung- " Jeongin tensed, the feeling of burning warm cum shooting out of his tip and staining the inside of his drenched underwear. He had tilted his head to the side, riding his orgasm as Hyunjin cooed small words of praise, egging Jeongin to continue as his other hand had wrapped around his own member, pumping it until he too had come. White spurts of cum splashed into Jeongin's gaping mouth, the majority on his tongue as a few droplets reached his chin. 

Hyunjin whistled as Jeongmin was quick to swallow the substance down, mumbling weak thank you's as the rest of his body went slack. 

He would make sure to get the boy cleaned up when he awoke, and maybe then he’d convince the fragile boy for a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing smut LOL follow me on Twitter @Cybrerr


End file.
